teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
The Divine Move
The Divine Move is the twenty-fourth episode of Season 3 and the forty-eighth episode of Teen Wolf. Synopsis Struck by disaster and nearly defeated, Scott and Derek call on their friends and allies to make one last stand. Plot The Oni, under the control of the Nogitsune, systematically and violently take control of the hospital, Sheriff's station, and Deaton's animal clinic as part of the real-life game of Go the Nogitsune started with Stiles, leaving the Sheriff, Jordan Parrish, Deaton, and Melissa McCall, among dozens of others, injured and poisoned. Isaac and Argent realize that silver can actually destroy the Oni after Isaac figured out the meaning of Allison's final words. Scott, Kira, Stiles and Lydia defeat the Nogitsune by realizing the attacks are an illusion. Scott bites the Nogitsune, following the instructions on the Shugendo scroll, with Stiles stating that the Void Kitsune cannot be both a fox and a wolf. The Nogitsune's vessel disintegrates as his spirit reverts to its fly form, which Isaac traps in the Triskelion urn, a box made of wood from the Nemeton. Lydia's Banshee intuition then leads her outside, where she and the rest of the McCall Pack find out that Aiden was stabbed and killed by an Oni and is now laying dead in the arms of his twin brother Ethan. After the Nogitsune and the Oni are defeated, everyone injured by the Oni's poisoned blades recover and their wounds begin to slowly heal. In a series of flashbacks and a dream experienced by Derek, it is revealed that Kate Argent, whose throat was torn out by Peter's claws, has actually survived and is now a Werejaguar. Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent (archive footage/credit only) *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski/Nogitsune *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin Supporting Cast *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Daniel Sharman as Isaac Lahey *Orny Adams as Coach Bobby Finstock *Seth Gilliam as Dr. Alan Deaton *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura *Charlie Carver as Ethan *Max Carver as Aiden *Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate *Matthew Del Negro as Rafael McCall *Tamlyn Tomita as Noshiko Yukimura *Keahu Kahuanui as Danny Mahealani *Tom T. Choi as Ken Yukimura *Aaron Hendry as Nogitsune *Ryan Kelley as Deputy Jordan Parrish *Jill Wagner as Kate Argent Guest Cast *Ivo Nandi as Severo Calavera Continuity Trivia *The title refers to a "Hail Mary"-type move in the strategy game known as Go, where the currently-losing player makes an inspired, out-of-the-box move that allows him to gain sente, or the advantage, and win at the last moment. This also references the McCall Pack's "divine move" to defeat the Nogitsune by having Scott bite the Nogitsune's vessel and turn it to dust. *As of this episode, Malia Tate and Kira Yukimura (and their actresses, Shelley Hennig and Arden Cho) have been promoted to main characters and cast members in the series. *This is the last episode of the series to credit Crystal Reed as a main cast member, though she does reappear in the Season 5 episode Maid of Gévaudan as a special guest star when she portrays Marie-Jeanne Valet, an ancestor of Allison Argent's family. Body Count *Unknown number of Sheriff's deputies, hospital employees, and patients - stabbed to death; killed by the Oni/Nogitsune (indirectly) *Four Oni demons - shot with silver; killed by Chris Argent, Derek Hale, Ethan, and Aiden *Aiden - stabbed in chest with sword; killed by an Oni *Nogitsune's cloned vessel - Alpha Werewolf bite and stab wound to heart; killed by Scott McCall and Kira Yukimura Locations *Camp Oak Creek **Entrance **Underground Tunnels *Beacon County Sheriff's Department **Bullpen **Sheriff Stilinski's Office *Yukimura House **Living Room *Argent Apartment **Entrance Hall **Allison's Bedroom **Armory *Derek's Loft *Beacon Hills Animal Clinic **Exam Room *Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital **Emergency Room **Elevator *Beacon Hills High School **Parking Lot **Entrance Hall **Outdoor Tunnel **Locker Room *Japanese Garden *McCall House **Scott's Bedroom *Stilinski House **Stiles' Bedroom Soundtrack *"Bad Moon Rising (Cover)" by mourning ritual (ft. Peter Dreimanis) **The Oni attack all of the hospital patients and employees who are in the hallway while the Nogitsune watches in satisfaction *"My Own" by Whitaker **Closing montage: Scott cries in grief from Allison's death as Melissa hugs him; Argent and Isaac walk out of the Argent apartment, taking one last look at Allison's bedroom before leaving for France; Kira and Lydia talk about what happened as Malia walks down the hallway with Coach; Stiles takes down his crime wall in his bedroom Gallery TBA Category:Teen Wolf Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3B